The application of network equipments is essential to people's daily work and life, so it is particularly important to ensure the safe operation of the network equipments, in particular the safe operation of the core communication equipment in the communication network.
In the operation process of the communication equipments, when the power supply is cut off, it is necessary to perform differential treatment on the circuit boards in the communication equipment for power-fail protection. For example, those circuit boards, which are not important, not high in user level and do not bear services can be unprotected. However, those circuit boards, which are high in importance level, and relates to the core service, should be under the key protection.
During a continuous period of time after the input power supply breaks down and is powered down, the key circuit board in the communication equipment can be ensured to operate continuously for a period of time by using the limited and pre-stored energy. During this period of time, the important user data and management data can be transmitted, stored and processed in time; or the upstream equipment and the downstream equipment connected with the key circuit board are enabled to obtain the status of the circuit board before power failure, so that it can be judged the failure is caused by the interruption of power supply or by equipment failure to maintain and repair the failure conveniently. If the power supply oscillates in the period less than the specified period of time, the circuit board can be transited smoothly, so the uninterrupted operation of the network equipment is ensured.
At present, each circuit board is designed with the power-fail protection function. The consumption cost of the whole machine is very high if the power-fail protection of communication equipments is realized through this solution. For example, the Peripheral Component Interconnection (PCI) industrial computer manufacturer's group (PICMG) formulates the corresponding standards according to the requirements of power-fail protection, wherein the PICMG 3.0 specifies that: the maximum power consumption of the circuit board is 200 watts; and under the condition the power supply input is turned off for 5 milliseconds, the circuit board can operate normally. According to the above solution, the power-fail protection is realized on each circuit board; it is technically feasible, but the priorities are misplaced and the cost is very high, so the performance-price ratio is not high.
If the power-fail protection function of the equipment is designed on the main power supply of a frame, the power-fail protection of all circuit boards is realized by the main power supply. For example, for the equipment having 16 circuit boards generally, the machine frame power consumption is up to 3200 watts. For the high-power communication equipment, the power consumption of which is 3200 W, it is technically very difficult to allow the power supply to be turned off for 5 milliseconds, and the consumption cost is very high.